The present invention relates to a device for measuring a dimension of a body and it is particularly, but not exclusively, suitable for use in measuring a dimension of a workpiece placed on a machine tool such as a lathe.
Most prior art devices for measuring the diameter of a workpiece placed on a lathe comprise one or more mechanical sensors which are brought into contact with the surface of the workpiece. Such devices have numerous limitations in use, e.g., they fail to consistently achieve a degree of accuracy and they require a comparison with a standard.